Xholem
Hello, my name is Kaiser, I'm 16 and I have autism (I don't know what type), I was recently playing around in ROBLOX, playing games I liked, a particular one I liked was "Black Magic" by Qaeo, I remember recently someone in the comments talking about how this goes against Christians because of the name, but I assure you, it's not that. So, I casually jumped into the game, scrolled down on the Regular classes (I have some exclusives but of course, I'm not rich), I picked Cyber Stormer, one of the new classes, the map was High Velocity (an old map that was removed and then re-added) and started to slash away at anyone I could. I slashed at one particular person and asked if he wanted to team, usually in this case, I don't because I usually go solo and kill people myself. I continued to slash away at more and more people until one user joined the game, his username was "Xholem", he was all black and didn't have no hats, he only had the default face. He picked Berzerker and went full rampage on me, no one else, just me, confused by this and feeling challenged, I slashed him while he used Tyrant Revolver on me, I spammed Cyber Stormer's moves until he was dead (since Berzerkers have lower health). Suddenly, something unexpected happened. I didn't expect this, everyone was kicked from the server apart from me and Xholem, the blocks began shaking vigorously and my camera was shaking as well, I tried to maintain control with my right click, but to no avail. Here's where the chatting starts: Xholem: You've made a grave mistake. Me: What do you mean? *Xholem teleports to me* Xholem: I'll make you suffer. *Suddenly out of nowhere, suddenly, an extremely creepy hat is put on (https://www.roblox.com/The-Dark-Reaper-item?id=16469427)* Me: What the hell?! Xholem: Look on your computer you coward... *I do so, finding an executable file with the name "Ha Ha.exe", I open it* *Creepy laughter is heard coming from the bottom of my laptop, it glues me to the ROBLOX window and doesn't let me go out of it* Me: What the hell did you do to my laptop you f***ing a**hole?! Xholem: Oh, nothing much. *Suddenly he rips his head off and starts juggling it* *Meanwhile, the blocks dissipate and we are standing on a black block, the ambient goes red, and a skybox is inserted with red X'es* Me: You're an exploiter huh? I'll report you then. Xholem: Go ahead, try it. *I click the menu screen, only to find the report has been replaced with a red box, clicking it, it causes a hypnotic optical illusion* *I click off it* Xholem: You know now not to mess with me. *'LOUD' screams are heard, tearing away at my ears, but I block them, I shut off my laptop. *I'm shook by the event, I reboot and run the AVG Antivirus.* *AVG Antivirus finds 12 malicious viruses, each labelled "TERRoᴚ", of course I delete them* So after I've done this, I type the username and find absolutely NO results, if any are made past 3/6/2016, they're fakes. I'm thinking now, about what he said, especially, "You've made a grave mistake.", I look outside my window, the sun is setting, what looked like a shadow near an alleyway soon disappeared and I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes. I continue with my day, avoiding ROBLOX. Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Games Category:Entities Category:Shock Endings Category:Glitches/Exploits